Hush!
by yukina.ae
Summary: Uncovering mysteries is never easy, so does love.


Disclaimer: I never owned Gakuen Alice. As if.

* * *

_Prologue_

_**The Beginning of the Unraveling**_

* * *

_A journey of a thousand miles must begin with a single step._

* * *

I never knew that I'll be writing this. I am never good at English let alone writing. It's just out of blue that my hand began to itch to type the thoughts that I had in my mind. Well I guess, maybe I just really want to preserve the story of my life.

Mikan Sakura is my name. Just like a typical person's autobiography, I am just a normal girl born out of an ordinary family. I have parents but they died because their airplane had a crash. I was just ten that time. Unfortunately, I have no other living relatives and thus, I began to serve my mother's best friend's home. I call her Aunt Luna and she is so good to me. She treated me like her own daughter and even let me continue my studies. I know she pities me but I insisted on serving her even in little ways.

Even if I lost my parents at an early age, I am still positive in life. I have my best friend Hotaru by my side and never cease to help me. She may be always wearing that stoic face and cold personality but deep inside, she have a heart of gold.

Everything was fine until one day; Hotaru left me without a word. I cried and cried and found a letter addressed to me inside my jacket.

_Mikan,_

_ I will be far away from you but never ever think that I forgot you. Smile, smile, I want to see that stupid face of yours when I come back._

_ Hotaru…_

I believed in her but days turned to months then later turned to years. That was the only letter that I received from her. My heart grew weary. Did she forget me already? No, I don't think so. She is a type of person who keeps her word. Then, where could she be?

Five years of no best friend was depressing. I watched my classmates hang out with their best friends every single day. I made many friends but Hotaru in my heart is so much irreplaceable. So, I decided to look for her.

Before I can set out to look for Hotaru, I wanted to ask permission to my Aunt regarding my plan.

"Aunt Luna, I will just ask your permission to look for my best friend."

Aunt Luna looked at me with an examining look. Her lips formed a thin line and eyebrows curved.

"And what made you think of that?"

I looked down and sighed.

"I just want to see her and talk to her."

She placed her book and removed her reading glass and walked to me.

"Dear Mikan, do not be fooled. It's been five years. If she really wanted to talk to you or keep in touch with you, why did she not leave any address or number? Go, find another best friend. To me, she is not worth for you."

Those words she said stabbed my heart greatly. My eyes are already tearing up. I know Hotaru more that her. How can she say that? I wanted to talk back but I cannot.

"What you said may be really true…" I just replied.

That day, I began to secretly plan for my escape. I packed some of my favorite clothes, pajamas and pants and my underwear. I broke my money bank and kept it all in my wallet. Suddenly, my Aunt went to my room.

"Mikan?"

"Yes?" Thank God it isn't obvious that I'm packing my things.

"I'll be out for a while. Take care." And with that, she hurried away.

Am I lucky? This opportunity is so damn good! I smiled and giggled at the thought. I'll be back straightaway once I've confirmed her whereabouts and be able to talk to her.

Moments later, something loud came crashing. I got out looking for what happened and saw numerous glass shards scattered unto the floor. Oh no! Aunt Luna's favorite painting has fallen! Now I feel sad for her. She loves that painting up to the point that no one is allowed to touch it. What could have caused such thing?

I searched and inspected and found a bullet and letters.

"What the hell?"

My mouth opened wide. The letters were all from Hotaru! They were all for me! For me! How can Aunt Luna do this?

My heart turned vengeful and turned around to immediately go when a man pointed his gun to me.

"Who are you?"

I couldn't speak. My knees were shaking. I looked at the eyes of the man and replied.

"Mikan…"

The moment after I told my name he loaded his gun. Sensing that I am nearing death, my world suddenly turned dark. Surely, I will not forget that crimson eyed lad.

* * *

_Spare me not from your criticisms. Review&Review._


End file.
